


Needs Must

by saavik13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saavik13/pseuds/saavik13
Summary: She really wants that iPod and Nick just doesn't have time to date, and it shows.





	Needs Must

“Dude you totally need laid.” The young girl quipped, shaking her head at him and Nick Fury didn’t know what the hell she thought she was doing.

“Excuse me?”

“Like yesterday.” She nodded, and sighed dramatically. “Maybe if you weren’t wound so tight you’d be thinking straight enough to return MY IPOD!”

Coulson, his ever constant rock, was fairly vibrating trying not to laugh.

“How the hell did you get in here? This is a highly classified location.”

“Thor flew me to the roof.” She shrugged. “He left for his date with Jane. Wasn’t sure how long I’d have to wait for you to get back.” She twirled around in his chair, HIS CHAIR.

“And how exactly did you get from the roof into my office?”

Her grin was sinful. “Trade secret. Ipod?”

“OUT!”

“SERIOUSLY, you need laid.” She stood up and leaned against the desk.

He snorted. “You offering?”

She eyed him up and down slowly, an even more twisted grin starting to form. “You know, I think I am.”

Coulson’s breath hesitated for a second before he started to back slowly out of the room. He always did have a good sense of self preservation.


End file.
